


Innocently in Sync

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal approaches Tobin with a question which ends up backfiring on Tobin down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocently in Sync

Mallory carefully pushed the door to Tobin and Christen’s room open, sighing gratefully when she only found Tobin lying down on one of the beds, tossing a tennis ball up in the air.

“Hey kid, Chris will be back shortly. She and Alex went to get some coffee.”

“Rude they didn’t take me?”

“Hey man, they made plans right in front of me and didn’t bother to invite me. When I pointed that out, I got told to mind my own bussiness. My own girl and best friend left me in the dust,” Tobin said and Mal laughed. 

“That’s ok. I was hoping to run into just you anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Tobin sat up, letting the ball roll down the bed as she faced the younger player. 

“Yeah, I had a question and it’s… well, it’s pretty personal and well, you and Chris have been so good to me… I just figured one of you could help me out. You seemed like the best choice because you’re pretty chill about stuff.”

“Got that right, I’m the better half,” Tobin smirked and Mal laughed, “so what can I help ya with Mal?”

“Well… you know Jess Fleming and I started something…”

“I do, Christen wouldn’t shut up about you two when you told her.” 

“Well… god this is awkward.”

“Mal,” Tobin leaned forward, putting her hands on Mallory’s knees, “I’m not going to judge you, so just say it.”

“Well, how do you and Christen —or even other relationships you’ve had— how do you guys handle this whole PMS thing… and your period? Like normally, you’d just slowly sync up to your partner but well, we’re both on birthcontrol and we aren’t around each other enough to do that,” Mal said quickly, her cheeks flaring bright red as she spoke.

“Oh,” Tobin chuckled. She picked the tennis ball back up, laying down again. She slowly started throwing the ball up in the air again, thinking of how to answer. “Best answer I can give you… well, how far apart are you guys?”

“Like, a few thousand miles.’

“No, weeks dummy.”

“Oh, right, about two.”

“Ok, so next time, whoever starts first skips an extra week and boom, fixed,” Tobin said, slightly proud of herself as the door opened and Christen walked in, carrying an extra cup for Tobin. She looked back and forth between the two, narrowing her eyes.

“Tobin? Did you just explain to Mal how to mess around with her birth control so she can get laid?”

“What? No! I explained how to change her schedule so that she and Jess were…” Tobin trailed off as it started to sink in that she had, indeed, told Mallory how to change her birth control so she could get laid. 

“Bye guys!” Mal said as she quickly made her exit and Christen laughing, shaking her head. 

“Oh Toby,” Christen laughed, straddling her hips and kissing her, “you just got outsmarted by an eighteen year old.”

“How did she… Chris! She’s evil!”

“You just told our little girl how to get laid,” Christen laughed again, kissing Tobin. This time Tobin started returning the affections. 

“She’s a smart one.”

“That she is, quick as a whip.”

“I seriously told her how to get laid, didn’t I?”

“You did, and just in time for her to fix that dilemma before Rio.”

“Oh god, you don’t think she’s going to at the Olympics, do you?”

“Well, could you go that long without it and that many wins?”

“Hell no.”

“My point exactly.”

“God, Jill better make us roommates for Rio,” Tobin said as she started kissing Christen’s neck. 

“Why don’t we just make the best of the time we have right now?” Christen questioned as she leaned in and connected her lips back with Tobin’s. 

x-x-x

“Well isn’t someone extra happy this morning,” Alex pointed out as Mallory was practically skipping down the hall to breakfast. 

“God, if I didn’t know any better I’d say she got laid.” Kelley grumbled causing Tobin to choke on thin air. Kelley smacked Tobin on the back hard a few times, “damn Tobin, it’s called breathing. Didn’t think we’d have to make you practice that too.”

“You ok babe?” Christen asked, looking over at her. Tobin nodded and Christen leaned in to whisper into her ear, “you helped defile our little girl.”

“Stop that!” 

“Fleming must be good, look at all the extra pep in her step today,” Christen chuckled as Tobin groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this with my phone so any mistakes just let me know. It was a pain in the butt. As always let me know what you guys think!


End file.
